


Art Teacher

by theaterkid821



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You're the art teacher at school and all three boys take a liking to you.





	Art Teacher

You loved your job. Many people don’t even like their job, but you loved yours. Who wouldn’t want to sit and do art every day? It was your lunch break, and that meant you had time to do your own work. You bring out the tools and started to carve out the slab of wood. You were so focused on it that you didn’t even hear the door open. Once you felt a tap on the shoulder, you jumped back, almost dropping the sharp carving tool in your hand, but you quickly saved it from falling.   
“Jesus you scared me.”  
“Sorry…”  
“I-it’s fine…” you look up and see Connor Murphy, one of the chemistry teachers at the school.  
“Okay… so what are you doing here?”  
“It’s wood carving… it’s basically jabbing a piece of wood with a blade” you show him the design you were working on.   
“Wow… can I try?”  
“Sure. I mean, I have a crafts club for teachers on Thursdays if you wanna swing by.”  
“Sounds great… I’ll see if the other two can join me?”  
“Other two?”  
“Yeah, Evan and Jared.”  
“Ohhhh… okay. I hope to see you all there.”   
You watched him walk off, there was no denying it. You were completely entranced by him. But little did you know that he was completely entranced with you as well.  
. . .  
The next one you met was Evan. You’d seen him around since the English department was near the arts department. He hesitantly came in as you were packing up at the end of the day. “Um, excuse me?”   
You look over and see him. To you he almost looked cute when he was nervous. “Is this where the crafts thing is happening?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s happening next week” he started to turn away, “but if you wanted to make something you can. I don’t have to go anywhere.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn’t want to make you late or anything.”  
“No nonsense. It’s fine.”  
He smiles, “Okay… do you have anything you think might be good for me?”  
“Hm… how about we try crochet?”  
“What’s that?”  
You take out some crocheting needles and let him pick out some string. You carefully teach him, putting your hands-on top of his. At first, he needed your help at every turn, but he soon got the hang of it. before you knew it, it was time to go and he almost seemed upset.  
“can I keep this?”  
“Yeah, of course. Come back whenever… but not when I have class” you slap yourself mentally for being so awkward. He just giggles and waves goodbye.  
. . .  
“Hey, what’ve you got there Evan?” Jared was referring to the crocheting needles Evan held in his hand.   
“Oh, I stopped by (Y/N)’s classroom and saw if they had something to relax my nerves. This seems to be helping.”   
“Oh, so you’re gay now.” Jared chuckles.  
“He already is.” Connor hands Jared a soda.  
“So (Y/N) huh? I hear that they fuck the yarn in their spare time.”  
“Where on Earth did you hear that?”  
“One of my kids.”  
“Really. One of your kids in AP computer science spread the rumor that (Y/N) (Y/L/N) fuck the yarn? I don’t believe that.”  
“Okay, well maybe I heard it in the hallway. But you know it is possible.”  
“But unlikely. Have you even met them? They don’t strike me as the type.”  
“No, I haven’t have you?”  
“Yes. They help me with relax with wood carving.”  
“You need something other than lighting things on fire to calm your nerves?”  
“You can’t harass Con on something you haven’t done Jared” Evan chimed in.  
Jared huffs, “fine. I’ll join you two on Thursday… happy now?”  
. . .  
As they leave your room after the crafts hour you held, Connor playfully nudges Jared, almost knocking the wire-work out of his hand. “And?”  
“Yeah… fine. I’m sold. Happy now?”  
“Very.”  
Evan walks alongside them, “d-do you think… do you think that maybe we should… ask them-”  
“Yes” the other two say in unison.  
. . .  
You were sorting the colored pencils that your kids had left unorganized today when they came in. You were a bit startled to say the least, but you gave them a friendly smile. “How can I help you boys?”  
“We um… we wanted to ask you something.” Evan says in a sheepish tone.  
“We wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?”  
“Wait, really?” you were shocked. All of the teachers knew of their relationship and were fine with it, but you never thought this would happen. You can’t deny yourself and say you didn’t have a crush on them, so you just nod and smile.  
“I’d love to.”


End file.
